Everything
by Lu90
Summary: Emma has been a pillar of strength for many since the curse was broken. She has had to be, she is the Saviour after all. Child of true love. However, what happens when it all becomes too much and those walls come crashing down? Who will become Emma's saviour? Help comes from what should be a surprising source... but maybe it's not surprising at all. Maybe it makes perfect sense.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I don't own anything to do with Once Upon A Time. I wouldn't dream of claiming I did. Ok, well maybe I would dream it but I wouldn't dare vocalise it ;)**  
**  
_This is my first fanfic ever, never mind just for OUAT. This is a Swan Queen story; however, I'm still weighing up the direction I plan on taking this story in. They are the focus though and I have a good idea but I guess any comments or reviews from you guys - the readers - will possibly help me see the potential for this journey to take._  
_If you notice any spelling or grammatical errors, then my apologies. I really hope that you all enjoy and I welcome all feedback; be it praise or constructive criticism. I love these two characters and it's just fun for me to play with their story._

EVERYTHING**  
**

Emma sat in almost complete darkness, if not for the soft glow shining from the small lamp on her office desk. The liquid in her glass swirled around as she raised it unsteadily to her lips. She really shouldn't be drinking in station but it was the only place she could be without being surrounded by people tonight.

"Damn, do I need this" she said aloud quietly.

The whiskey burned as it slid down her throat, causing her mouth to pull into a thin line for a moment. She placed the glass back on the table, next to the almost finished bottle and closed her eyes, resting her body back against the chair. Her body tensed as the exposed parts of her skin met the cool leather but she didn't care. It was quite soothing actually.

The blinds in front of the window fluttered slightly from the breeze carried in through the small opening. Music and laughter trickled in with it. Emma let out a deep sigh and ran her hands over her face. She really should get back out there and join the party… but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

It was too much.

Emma raised the glass to her lips again and threw the alcohol to the back of her mouth, finishing the drink. She could feel the frustration in her body loosen a little, the effects of the alcohol beginning to kick in until she allowed herself to think of the evening's events so far. Immediately her irritation bubbled to the surface.

She poured herself another drink.

Emma was just wondering how long it would be before someone would notice she was missing from celebrations, when she heard the door to the station open. She took a swig from her glass and prepared herself to plaster a fake smile on her face – as she expected it must be Snow or Charming who would come looking. However, as she lifted her gaze upwards, her eyes met with deep brown ones. Her eyebrows raised in surprise as the visitor made their way to the open doorway of the office.

"Sitting alone, in the dark, on your birthday…" Regina drawled, as she placed her hands upon her hips and cocked one eyebrow upwards, "You don't think that's a little depressing, Miss Swan?"

Emma merely shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her drink.

"And drinking by yourself" Regina continued "My, aren't we going all out on the dramatics, dear".

Emma merely rolled her eyes. She was in no mood for Regina's baiting. She reached into her drawer and pulled out another small tumbler, placing it down on the side of the desk nearest Regina.

"There" Emma huffed "I'm not drinking alone, if you join me. Otherwise, just go, Regina. I'm not in the mood".

Emma slumped back in her chair once more and ran her hand through her hair, stopping to give the back of her head a reassuring rub. Regina pursed her lips, clearly considering whether or not to remain with the Saviour and find out what was wrong. She could, instead, return to Henry and pretend she hadn't managed to track his birth mother down. Henry had begged Regina to go find Emma and bring her back to the party, not wanting her to miss out on the festivities. However, he wouldn't know the truth if she returned empty handed. Regina was fairly confident that Emma wouldn't bring up their encounter. As she pondered her decision, she watched Emma mindlessly swirling the alcohol in her glass and every so often, taking a gulp.

Regina sighed.

"Well, Miss Swan, what are we drinking?" She moved toward the desk and picked up the glass, motioning for Emma to pour, "And what is so bad to have you running from your birthday celebrations?"

Emma unscrewed the cap, surprised - but a little relieved that Regina wasn't leaving - and poured into the empty glass.

"What sane person wouldn't run from those celebrations" Emma retorted.

Regina gave a slight nod of her head, indicating she understood Emma's point. The festivities had been rather… extravagant, Regina thought. Still, that didn't quite explain Emma's mood, so she pushed further.

"Really, Sherriff, if I'd known that a mere party was enough to send you scarpering into the hills, then maybe I should have done that when you first came to town" Regina took a sip of her drink, eyes lifting to meet Emma's into a challenge.

Emma dropped her gaze immediately.

"Regina, just go" Emma closed her eyes, trying to prevent her watery eyes from betraying her "Please".

Regina took a moment to consider Emma and was about to put her glass down and leave, when she noticed a single tear slide down the young blonde's face. Before she realised what she was doing, she was by the blonde's side, bending slightly and wiping the tear away from Emma's face.  
Emma's eyes fluttered open quickly at the touch and found herself staring directly into Regina Mills dark orbs.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Regina asked softly, caressing the blonde's cheek once with her thumb.

Electricity seemed to pulsate through the room and neither woman moved, or seemed to take a breath for a moment. Both apparently content to be simply looking at one another, somehow receiving comfort from the connection.

Finally, one of them broke the silence.

"Everything" Emma stated simply, still never taking her eyes from Regina's, "Everything is wrong".

Regina frowned slightly and then, almost as though only now realising her close proximity to the blonde and the intimacy they had just shared, abruptly moved to the other side of the desk again. Regina sat herself down on the corner, crossing one leg over the other and took a slightly larger sip of her drink.

"Well, dear" Regina's voice, business-like once more, "I suspect we will need a re-fill if we are going to have this conversation. And that bottle appears to be particularly empty. Why don't I go grab us another bottle and come back. Then you can tell me all about it?" Regina looked at Emma and smirked, "That's if you dare be alone with the Evil Queen?"

Emma stared straight back at Regina, almost hypnotised by the older woman's presence.

"No" she said quickly.

Regina felt the surprise – and disappointment? – flicker across her face before her mask fell firmly back in place.

"I see" Regina muttered "Very well, Miss Swan, goodni-"

Emma jerked forward in her chair and quickly interrupted the former Mayor " I didn't mean no, as in no" Emma stammered, " I meant no as in don't bring another bottle back here" Emma looked nervously at Regina "I, well, I was thinking maybe you already had something at your place? It's just, I expect Snow or David will come looking soon enough and I don't really want to be found right now".

Regina laughed bitterly "And they would never come looking for the beloved Saviour at the Evil Queen's lair".

"Well, no" Emma answered honestly but sensing Regina's annoyance, added "Forget it. It doesn't matter. Stupid idea".

Regina stood up and pursed her lips, "Very well, Sherriff, let's go".

As the former Mayor made her way toward the door, she looked back over her shoulder to see a stunned Sherriff, still seated.

"Are you really going to make me wait, Miss Swan? Regina smiled playfully.

Emma rose slowly from her chair, not sure whether Regina was merely toying with her. She placed the empty glasses and bottle back into the drawer, noting to herself to deal with those later.

"I will have to collect Henry to take him home, so if you wish to remain undetected, you can meet me at the house. Does that suit you?" Regina stated, waiting for Emma's confirmation that she understood.

Emma had winced at the mention of Henry's name. She had known how excited he had been to share tonight with her. For a while, it had been fine... and then in the next moment, Emma felt as though she was suffocating and just had to get away.

"Miss Swan?" Regina's curt tone sliced through Emma's thoughts.

"Yes, your majesty" Emma snapped, "that suits me fine".

"A simple, yes and thank you would have sufficed, Princess" Regina barked back at Emma, narrowing her eyes before turning on her heel and heading towards the door.

"Regina, I'm sorry. Thank you..." Emma shouted after the older woman, not knowing whether she had heard her or not before the door closed loudly, signalling the brunette's exit.

This was definitely a bad idea.

She couldn't be sure that the older woman wasn't just preying on Emma's vulnerability. Perhaps she was hoping to get some further ammunition to use against her or her family.

No, Emma thought to herself. The image of Regina beside her, wiping her tears away and trying to comfort her swayed to the front of her mind. Regina's soft hands and pleading eyes…

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and gave herself a mental slap. The alcohol had clearly had a bigger effect that she had realised. That was the reason for the warm sensation flushing over her body.

Pull yourself together, Swan. The woman is helping you, for Henry's sake, nothing more. Plus, after that exit, who says she even wants you anywhere near the mansion.  
And with that thought, Emma groaned, picked up her bag and made her way toward the exit. Once outside, she removed the keys from her bag and locked the door behind her.

The cool air caused goose bumps to jump up on Emma's skin. She looked around; making sure no one was near the station. Music, laughter and conversation filled the air but Emma barely noticed. As much as Emma was tempted to call it a night and slip off home, to the safety of her room and bed, the older woman's voice snaked through her mind, "Are you really going to make me wait, Miss Swan?"

And with that, she stalked off into the night with a confidence and determination that did not match the uncertainty bubbling within - not heading home but rather in the direction over the large, beautiful building that the former Mayor called home.

This night was far from over.

_**Go easy on me!**_

_**I haven't yet written the next chapter but I will probably do so tomorrow and post soon after.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. I am truly overwhelmed by the amount of follows/favourites/reviews that you have all given me. I didn't expect that, not for one second. It's very heart warming. I can only hope you enjoy this next part just as much._**

**_Disclaimer – As previously stated, I own nothing in regards to these characters or OUAT. All I own is my imagination. And my love for you readers!_**

The wind had picked up slightly as Emma walked by the docks. She had decided to take the longer route around to the mansion, with the knowledge that she was least likely to be spotted with everyone in town at the celebrations in the centre. She was already regretting this decision as the cold air bit at her skin. She had left her jacket at Granny's at the beginning of the night and since the goal was to go through town unspotted, she had to brace the bitter wind in nothing but her satin red dress and black heeled pumps.

Emma Swan was not having a good night. Surely, it couldn't get any worse.

"You're an idiot, Swan" Emma mumbled to herself, folding her arms over her chest and rubbing her hands over the tops of them, "A complete fool."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, lass" called out a very familiar voice.

Emma stopped suddenly and felt her heart sink. Apparently the night could get worse. Emma shook her head slightly, quietly scolding herself for tempting Fate. Hadn't she learned by now that Fate could be a mean hearted bitch?

Emma looked to her right and saw Hook standing with one leg bent on the edge of his ship, arm propped up on his knee and staring intently at Emma.

"And what would be the second sign? Breaking a curse, slaying a dragon, travelling to another world and back and then defeating a sociopathic witch?" Emma retorted sarcastically.

Hook laughed heartily, "Indeed my love, it might very well be"

"Great" Emma bit back "Might as well lock me up in a padded room now"

"Oh, I can think of a much more enticing room that I could lock you up in. I would even use handcuffs, if you ask really nicely" Hook winked, a twinkle shining from his eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned her back on the pirate. Usually, she might have found Hook's flirtations amusing but not tonight. Tonight it just irritated her.

Just when she thought she had gotten rid of the man, she heard footsteps come to match her own and felt the warmth of a body to her side. Emma meant to groan internally but it had slipped out aloud.

"Now, my love, that is a sound I could get used to" Hook teased and grinned childishly.

"Get lost, Killian" Emma snapped "and stop calling me your 'love'. That's never going to happen."

Hook feigned hurt and held his hand over his heart, "You wound me, Emma."

Emma snorted, "Keep testing me and I will wound you".

"Promises, promises" Hook whispered.

They carried on walking in silence. She could feel him glancing towards her every so often. Just when she was about to order him to leave her alone, Emma felt a hand wrap around her arm and bring her to a stop.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Emma

"I'm apologising. I'm sorry for teasing you." Hook said softly "I didn't realise you were upset about something but I see that now."

"Fine" Emma huffed "You're forgiven. Now let me go"

Emma's eyes flashed up to meet his and saw the darkness filling them. Oh, dear, she knew that look.

"You do look very beautiful this evening, Swan". He complimented while his eyes roaming slowly over Emma's body.

Before Emma could open her mouth to respond, Killian's mouth was on hers. The kiss was forceful and clumsy but Emma found herself getting lost in it for the moment. Clinging to the warmth the kiss offered. However, once Emma felt a tongue swipe against her lips, she felt as though a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her. She pushed her body away from the pirate's and before she could stop herself, her hand swung and connected with Hook's cheek. Immediately, she turned and stormed away as fast as her heels would allow.

"I do like my women feisty" called out Hook, who was rubbing the side of his face gently, his cheek turning a slight tinge of pink.

"Go to Hell Hook!" Emma snapped back over her shoulder.

The rest of the journey was a giant haze. Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that her feet had found their way directly to the edge of Regina's porch. Emma took slow steps up to the door and wondered again if this was a very bad idea. However, when the alternative was being pawed by Hook or having to face her parents about all of the issues running wild inside Emma, she decided she would much rather hideout in the lion's den. And Regina sure made one hell of a lioness.

The knocks on the door made Regina's body tense. There is only one person that could be. Regina had heard Emma's apology follow her out of the door of the station but she genuinely hadn't believed that she would take Regina up on her invitation to talk. Now, she wasn't sure if she wanted the Saviour in her home, opening up to her and seeking comfort. Why should Regina care?

Henry's face flashed into her mind for a moment. Yes, Henry, that's why… but even as she thought that, another pushed into her mind telling her than Henry knew nothing about this. He hadn't asked Regina to comfort his birth mother or be a friend to her. So it wasn't that… Before Regina could let her inner conflicts rage about her any longer, there were two more knocks at the door. Regina stood tall, wiped away invisible wrinkles from her dress and made her way towards the door.

The door opened and Emma found herself standing face to face with the Lioness herself. They were inches apart as Emma hadn't taken a step back after knocking on the door.

"Hi" Emma mumbled sheepishly, much in the same way as when she had first met the brunette.

"Miss Swan" Regina said dryly "I didn't think you would show"

"Neither did I" Emma answered honestly "I almost changed my mind until I ran into…"

Emma cut herself off, her eyes narrowing at the thought of Hook and his advances. Regina watched the blonde with a puzzled expression.

What on earth had happened to the younger woman in the small amount of time they had been apart, Regina wondered.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Regina asked. Opening the door wider and stepping back to allow the blonde entry.

Emma stalled for a minute before letting a small, genuine smile spread across her face. The effect was rather endearing thought Regina before she practically screamed at herself internally for being so sentimental about her nemesis. _Nemesis_, Regina scoffed quietly. _Hardly_, she felt the invasive voice in her head say. Regina tensed as Emma passed her in the doorway and then closed the door behind them both.

"Is Henry asleep?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yes, he was rather worn out after all of the festivities. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did" Regina smiled at this. She couldn't help but smile at all things about Henry. At least, all things that didn't have him running from her and calling her the Evil Queen.

Emma laughed "I don't know where he gets all his energy from. The kid never stops. Just keeps going until he hits empty and crashes."

Regina joined in with the laughter, "Indeed, Miss Swan. I fear that's a trait he inherited from you. You never know when you are beaten also".

"Pot, kettle, Regina Mills" scoffed Emma.

"Oh, my full name? Am I in trouble, Sherriff" Regina responded playfully.

"We'll see" Emma smirked "The night is still young".

The air in the room seemed to ignite and both women were overtly aware of all the sensations coursing through their bodies. Regina took the time to take in Emma's appearance for properly. She did look exquisite. Regina had never seen the blonde in a dress before and privately thought that she should wear them more often. The dress looked as though it had been designed for only Emma's body, that's how perfectly it clung to her. Long legs were bare and the curve of toned muscle was revealed in her calves made by the heels. Red wasn't a colour she would have put with the Saviour but seeing it against her now, well, there was something delicious about the woman who was born of pure and wholesome love, standing in front of her in the seductive combination of red and black.

Emma felt herself blushing under the scrutinising look Regina Mills was giving her. As the brunette brought her eyes level with the younger woman's, the tension in the air seemed to thicken.

A small chime broke out from the direction of the study.

"Midnight" whispered Emma "…It's not my birthday anymore".

And with that, it looked as though a weight had been lifted from the blonde's shoulders. She instantly looked more like her old self. Regina was stunned by the transformation. Had the birthday really been that unbearable for the Sherriff?

"So, how about that drink, Your Majesty…" Emma trailed off, grinning widely.

Regina tried to suppress the smile forming on her face but it was impossible. In that moment, the younger woman's smile was just that infectious.

"This way, Miss Swan" Regina gestured for Emma to follow her into the study.

"Always with the 'Miss Swan'" Emma rolled her eyes dramatically "Perhaps it's me that's in trouble"

The corner of Regina's mouth twitched upward and Emma knew that the older woman was trying to contain her smirk.

"Perhaps it is" Regina cooed.

She closed the door to the study and made her way over to the drinks, pouring a small whiskey for each of them. Emma let herself look over the brunette as she poured. Regina's hair fell softly across her face and Emma couldn't help but think how beautiful the woman was. Her dark blue dress hugged her curves in all the right places and tanned legs reached out below into black stiletto heels. Emma was captivated and then immediately horrified at the familiar warm sensation spreading throughout her body.

Oh God, groaned Emma quietly. Don't be attracted to the Evil Queen. Don't be attracted to the Evil Queen.

"No, it's just the alcohol talking. That's it. You're drunk and Hook got you all worked up earlier… and you're drunk. Ridiculously drunk." Emma stopped rambling once she noticed Regina starting at her with a bemused expression. Fear captured her at once… She hadn't said those thoughts aloud had she? No, she wasn't that stupid…

"Indeed, you are rather intoxicated, my dear but prey tell, what exactly did Hook do to, ah, get you all worked up?" Regina raised her eyebrow, letting the amused grin dance across her face.

Emma closed her eyes and groaned.

You're an idiot, Swan.

"I think I might need that drink first, Regina".

Regina laughed and handed the glass to the embarrassed blonde. Her smile grew wider as she thought that possibly, this night was going to be far more fun than she had anticipated.

Emma averted her eyes from Regina. She knew the woman was enjoying seeing Emma squirm and she should have expected this. She also knew that she should get the hell out now before she made a further fool of herself.

Instead, she sunk into the chair behind her and took a large sip of the alcohol in her hand, wincing as it hit the back of her throat.

"Jesus, Regina, you don't half like the strong stuff" coughed the blonde.

"I'm sorry Sherriff, too much for you to handle?" Regina snickered.

Emma met Regina's challenging stare with an unflinching one of her own. "You have no idea what I can handle when I put my mind to it" growled Emma.

"And does that include dastardly pirates?" taunted the brunette.

"Absolutely" Emma retorted quickly, "And Evil Queens."

"We shall see" Regina eyes smouldering toward the young blonde.

Both women took a sip of their drinks, both weighing up how next to continue this conversation. Emma seemed quite content to avoid the topic of what had upset her so much earlier and also whatever had happened between the pirate and herself. Regina didn't have to push the subject. Talking about something serious had the potential to kill the mood entirely, even if it was what the blonde needed to do. Selfishly, Regina was rather enjoying the frisson and playful banter between them. It was dangerous and intoxicating and she wasn't sure she wanted to let go of it just yet.

However, one look up at the younger woman's lost expression made the decision for her.

"Well, Miss Swan. Seeing as you are so reluctant to tell me what the situation was with Hook. Why don't we start at the beginning? What was it about tonight's festivities that affected you so badly?" Regina asked gently.

Emma must have believed the concern flowing from Regina and the reassurance to be found in her eyes because despite it seeming, to most, like a major mistake to confide anything in the Evil Queen, it wasn't the way Emma felt. Deep down she knew she could trust this woman. The realisation almost made her laugh and it was because it wasn't that she was putting her trust in the Evil Queen, or any Queen. She was putting her trust in Regina – A mother, like Emma. A woman who had been betrayed, like Emma and A woman, who was desperate for a second chance, again like Emma.

"Start at the beginning" Emma spoke cautiously "Ok. I can do that."

**_Ok, so I know there was quite a chunk of Hook/Emma in there but trust me, I haven't betrayed you! It is my mission to eliminate any obstacle from the real story of Swan Queen. You will notice this over the next chapter or two when Emma reveals exactly what went down during the celebrations._**

**_I hope that the interaction that you did get to read between Regina and Emma was enough to keep you sated for the moment. There is plenty more to come, I assure you._**

**_Again, if you enjoyed this then let me know with a review, or a follow or whatever. It does really help to know what you guys think. Next chapter will probably be up in a couple of days but I'll try and update asap._**

**_Thank you for taking the time to read, once more x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Once again, thank you for everyone taking the time to review/follow/favourite. I truly am flattered._**

**_So a few people have wrote to me expressing how much they wanted to know what had happened at the party to upset Emma and I was thinking of how best to present that in the story. I felt like the most effective way would be to let you read it as Emma experienced it, so this is essentially a flashback scene. At least, until you almost reach the end._**

Emma took one last look in the mirror.

"You bush up quite nicely, Swan." She smiled to herself.

She hadn't really been looking forward to tonight. To be honest, she has never really celebrated her birthday properly. The closest she ever got was during her relationship with Neal but even then, it wasn't much. Emma didn't like being reminded of her birth as it inevitably led to being reminded that she was an orphan.

Now, it was all different

Emma knew who her parents were. She had family and friends who loved her and wanted to make up for lost time; time that had been snatched away from them. So, Emma allowed Mary Margaret and Ruby to plan a birthday party. A small gathering at Granny's for some food, drinks and cake and that was all

Emma wasn't sure why she had bothered so much about her outfit for tonight. She could have stuck with her usual jeans, tank and leather jacket but she almost wanted to make an effort for her parents. They wanted to celebrate being together again and somehow, a dress seemed appropriate.

So here she was, standing in her bedroom clad in a satin red, sleeveless dress that stopped at the knees. The front of the dress was scooped very low, revealing a generous amount of cleavage and a long, jewelled necklace rested against exposed skin. Her hair shone in the light, pulled back into an elegant up-do, with loose curls falling around her face at the front.

She chuckled to herself softly, thinking that this was a little racier than needed for a family get together. She could just imagine David's – her father's - face when he saw her and this caused her to grin wider. This would be payback for the tacos incident.

Giving her reflection one more appraisal, she put on her black heels and put on her fitted black jacket but leaving it unbuttoned so it cascaded down her sides. Ready as she would ever be, Emma picked up her purse on her way out and locked up the apartment before making her way to Granny's where she knew Mary Margaret and David were waiting.

"This is keeping it small?" Emma voiced aloud, stunned and completely rooted to the spot.

She had barely rounded the corner, never mind made it near Granny's building before she was met with the festivities that had been set up for the evening. The whole street was set up for the party; tables and chairs set up on both sides, filled with glasses and bottles of champagne. Soft glowing lanterns running in a line down the road, the flame within each one dancing against the darkness of the night. Music travelled over Emma as she looked past the sea of people and spotted a band at the far side, opposite the entrance to Granny's. The musicians were faces that Emma recognised but not ones she knew very well.

It seemed everyone from town was here.

Emma could feel the panic begin to wash over her. This was definitely not a low key birthday. Why would they do this to her? Hadn't they heard anything she had told them about her feelings toward her birthday? She had trusted them to not do anything extravagant.

She began to take deep breaths when she noticed Ruby heading towards her with a look of apprehension.

"Please don't be mad, Emma…" She spoke gently as to not to provoke the blonde "I know this is far more than you expected, or wanted but it wasn't Snow or Charming's fault."

"Really?" Emma threw Ruby a sceptical look, "then who is responsible for all of this" She gestured wildly around the spectacle before her, the frown spreading across her face.

"It was mine" admitted Ruby sheepishly, "I was in charge of inviting people and well, I got a little carried away. That's why Snow had to put all of this together. She didn't want to un-invite anyone and upset them… I'm sorry Emma. It won't be that bad though, I promise you will have fun." She assured Emma, giving her a squeeze on the arm.

"It's ok, Ruby. It was just a surprise, is all" Emma relaxed her shoulders and gave Ruby a warm smile.

Ruby visibly relaxed now that she knew Emma wasn't about to erupt and looked over the blonde's appearance.

"Damn, Emma, you look incredible" Ruby grinned mischievously "Trying to impress anyone or just trying to send your dad back into a coma?"

Emma laughed shyly, "I know, it seemed like a good idea when I was getting ready but I'm regretting the dress. I should have just stuck with my usual."

"Absolutely not! You should wear dressed more often, Ems. You look gorgeous. Come on, let's go show you off" Ruby linked her arm in with Emma, who immediately looked like a rabbit caught in the head lights, pulling her in amongst the crowd.

As they past, many stopped them to wish happy birthday to her. Emma smiled and thanked them but couldn't be more relieved when they made it into the diner. It was still full of people but Emma didn't feel nearly as exposed.

Mary Margaret must have spotted them as soon as they walked in because she ran right over and pulled Emma into a crushing embrace.

"Uh Mary Marga… Mom, you're crushing me" Emma stammered through broken breaths.

"Sorry!" Mary Margaret released her instantly and took a step back, "I'm just glad that you stayed. I know it must have been a surprise seeing all of this…"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Emma asked.

"Truthfully, I thought if I told you then you would refuse to come. This way, there was a tiny chance that you might stick it out" Mary Margaret gave her a small smile.

Emma dropped her gaze and frowned, not quite happy with her mother's answer. She really should have told her, no matter what she thought Emma's reaction would have been. Emma was about to vocalise this point until she looked back at her mother's face and saw the nervousness spread out across it.

Once again, Emma felt herself exhaling and trying to let go of the tension in her body.

"It's ok, I understand. Let's just enjoy the night" Emma said, forcing a smile onto her face.

Snow grinned widely, evidently relieved.

"Oh Emma, you look beautiful. I've never seen you in a dress before. And your hair is lovely" Mary Margaret gushed.

"Thanks. You look great too, Mary Marga- Mom" Emma winced at her mistake, aware that this was the second time she had called her mother by her cursed name "Sorry, I don't meant to keep calling you Mary Margaret. It's just what I'm used to."

Mary Margaret's face softened and she reached out to take Emma's hand, "Don't worry, it takes getting used to, I know."

"Oh, alright you two. That's enough of the sentimental stuff for now. Let's get the birthday girl a drink!" winked Ruby.

All three of them laughed and made their way over to the counter. As they approached, Charming was in the middle of taking a gulp of his drink. Emma removed her jacket and placed it on a nearby chair. Then as Charming's eyes took in his daughter's outfit, he immediately coughed and spluttered ferociously, liquid spraying everywhere.

"Emma, uh, happy birthday, you look, uh.. well, uhm… that dress is… something… Snow, help" Charming locked eyes with his wife, discomfort and awkwardness shining through.

"I think what your father was trying to say, Emma, was that you look –"

"Smoking hot!" interjected Leroy, earning a glare from Charming.

" – Breath taking" Snow finished.

Emma and Ruby dissolved into laughter, having already anticipated this reaction. Snow couldn't help but join in.

Almost two hours had passed and despite Emma's earlier reluctance, she had managed to relax and allowed herself to enjoy herself. Henry came bundling into her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull into a hug.

"Mom! Are you having a good time? Because I'm having a good time and you have to have fun on your birthday. It's the law. And you're the Sherriff so you have to follow the law" Henry's words tumbled out over each other.

"Woah, kid. Take a breath. How much sugar have you had? Regina is going to kill me." Emma paused, "Actually, where is Regina? I haven't seen her."

Henry hesitated, a sad expression flickering over his face briefly, "Um, she wasn't invited…"

Emma pursed her lips, "Seriously? That's ridiculous. Damn woman should have just turned up anyway. I'm calling her right now. It's ok, kid. Go back to your friends. I'll fix it"

Henry gave her a smile that warmed Emma to her very core, before running off to join Hansel and Gretel by the cake stand. Emma made her way towards the table, planning to get her mobile when she felt a hand wrap itself around her arm. Emma turned and came face to face with Neal. She froze.

"Happy birthday, Ems"

"Uh, thanks Neal" Emma responded awkwardly.

"You look great. You really do" said Neal, offering a smile along with it.

"Uh. Thanks… again" Emma replied once more.

The stood still in that moment, Neal's hand on Emma's arm, neither knowing what else to say. Then Emma broke the silence;

"I actually have to do something real quick. Have a nice time, Neal"

However, as she began to pull away, Neal's hold on her tightened.

"Wait, Emma. I thought maybe you would like to dance with me?"

Whatever Emma had been expecting Neal to say, it most certainly hadn't been that. She was conflicted. It wasn't that she particularly wanted to dance with Neal but she could feel Henry's eyes on them and she knew if she rejected Neal in this instance, Henry would only see Neal's hurt reaction and Emma walking away from him. And Emma didn't want to answer the questions that would inevitably follow. Like why Emma didn't want to dance with the jerk who had left her to rot in a prison, pregnant, for a crime she didn't commit.

Emma felt her entire body tense, irritated at the position she was put in but somehow she found herself saying yes to Neal's request.

Neal's face lit up as he guided Emma toward the dance area, stopping between other dancers and couples. She was very aware of the many eyes following their movements and she could guess what was going through their minds right now; that this might be the beginning of the Emma and Neal reunion.

Emma's jaw clenched. One dance and then she was going to call Regina.

Neal pulled Emma close and they began to find a rhythm to the upbeat music playing around them. After a few minutes, Neal seemed to find his confidence and began to twirl Emma round, before pulling her closer to him. Every time he did, Emma tried to wriggle out of his hold a little and create a little distance between them.

"Relax, Ems." Neal whispered in her ear.

"Neal" Emma tone dripped with warning.

Suddenly the upbeat track slowed to a much softer pace. The couples around them pulled together a little closer and instantly Emma felt Neal do the same. Emma's body hardened immediately and she felt the anger sweep over her. Who did Neal think he was? She had been civil with him because of Henry and because she had cared for him in the past but he was pushing his luck now.

"Thanks for the dance Neal but I really need to –"

Emma's words were cut off quickly as Neal's mouth connected with her own. Emma gasped, completely taken aback and unsure of what to do. However, Neal thought that the gasp was Emma showing encouragement and began to try and deepen the kiss.

Emma pushed him away from her hard, her eyes ablaze with fury.

"What the hell are you playing at!?" hissed Emma. Her blood was bubbling under the surface, her fingers twitching by her side. Her eyes darted around to see if anyone had witnessed what had happened but everyone appeared to be engrossed in their own selves or partners. Her eyes snapped back to Neal's.

"In what world do you think that I want your mouth anywhere near mine, now?" Emma continued.

"Ems…"

"I swear, if you call me Ems one more time, I will not be responsible for what happens to you. I am not your Ems. I am not your anything. You have a fiancé, Neal!" Emma spat out furiously.

"I know that Emma but I thought that with us being brought back together that maybe there was something… still there? And we have a kid together. It just seems so right." Neal coaxed earnestly.

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times. She didn't trust herself to speak just yet because the inferno blazing within her right now was threatening to spill over. And she would not allow this man to break her. Not here, with everyone around.

When she finally had some control over her emotions again, she spoke.

"You left me in jail, pregnant with your child. You betrayed me and left me to rot, scared and alone and all because someone told you to. I mean, really Neal, how long did you even think about it before you agreed to screw me over" Emma's lip curled up into a snarl.

"Emma, I had to do that. If I hadn't then you would never have made all the decisions that led you here to break the curse. I didn't have a choice" Neal pleaded.

"There is always a choice and right now I am choosing to walk away from you." Emma began to move away when Neal called out,

"What was I supposed to do Emma? Stop you from fulfilling your destiny? You were born for this. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do…"

Whatever else Neal said was lost over the music and chatter, as Emma made her way through the crowd. What were you supposed to do, Neal? You weren't supposed to leave me, she thought sadly. Now tears began to fill her eyes, as the anger began to subside a little and the pain started to replace it.

No, she would not break. Not because of Neal – fucking – Cassidy. No way. Emma tightened her fists together at the thought. She had almost made her way to the diner when she heard the music die down and Snow's voice call out through the microphone.

"May I have your attention everyone?"

Emma froze to the spot. The anger which had turned to pain now turned to fear at the thought of what her mother was about to do.

"That's better. I just wanted to thank everyone for coming along. It really means everything to be able to finally celebrate our daughter's birthday. We have missed out on so much and knowing that we never have to miss another birthday or milestone in Emma's life, ever again, is…" Snow's emotions were clearly getting the better of her as the end of the sentence came out in an intelligible mess between soft sobs.

Charming stepped to his wife's side and wrapped one arm around her waist, giving a gentle squeeze. Then he carried on talking, where Snow had left off.

"My apologies. It's just very overwhelming to finally have our family whole again. The last 28 years have been hell on everyone. We had to make a heart breaking decision, sending Emma to this land in the hope that she would return to save us all but today shows that even when evil seems to be at its worst, it is the greater good which wins out in the end".

A small cheer when out from some at this point.

Emma snorted before she could help herself. They didn't have it that bad; a dark thought slithered into her mind. They lived in a bubble for 28 years. It's me that had to face the cruelties of this world alone. It's my life that got torn inside out, all for the 'greater good'.

Emma snapped back to reality when she heard her name being called. Her face flushed pink, not because the attention that was now focused on her, instead because she was ashamed of the thoughts she had allowed to enter her mind. She wasn't being fair and she knew it.

"Emma, come up here. We want to give you your gift" boomed Charming excitedly.

Emma groaned inwardly before making her way to her parent's side, many sets of eyes following her as she passed. Please don't let it be something extravagant. Oh God, Emma thought, it isn't a pony is it?

The horror must have shone through on Emma's face because Charming and Snow chuckled at the sight of it.

"Don't worry" Snow soothed "It's not a horse or anything like that".

Emma's face burned red on being called on her assumption.

"To be honest, it's a birthday gift that can be shared with everyone here" added Charming cryptically.

Emma felt confusion wash over her and she raised her eyebrows towards her parents.

"Emma" Charming looked at her before turning out to the crown " Ladies and gentlemen, our gift that we choose to share on our daughter's celebration is…"

Everyone held their breath, not sure what their prince was about to reveal, the excitement buzzed through the air. However, excitement was not what Emma was feeling right now, or anticipation like the rest. For an unknown reason, dread was the emotion she was filled with. Dread because her gut was telling her that this wasn't going to be good…

"… We have successfully cropped our first batch of magic beans! Another few days and we expect that we will all be able to go home – to the Enchanted Forest!" Charming and Snow beamed down to the crowd. Everyone was hugging each other and cheering.

Emma remained very still, not daring move to avoid any attention being drawn to her. Then she felt herself being pulled into an embrace by her father, his smile widening more by the minute.

Emma couldn't breathe.

They hadn't discussed this. Emma didn't know whether she wanted to return to the Enchanted Forest. It hadn't been a barrel of laughs the first time around. This was her home.

Why hadn't the spoken to Emma about this before announcing it to the entire town?! The anger was back with a vengeance and Emma knew she had to get away. She needed a moment to think. Her mind was swimming with images of her childhood, Neal kissing her, her parent's expectations, the expectations of being the Saviour, her responsibility to Henry.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Emma squeaked before bolting away from the scene behind her.

She could feel Snow's concerned eyes on her back but didn't dare turn around. She couldn't look at the right now. She couldn't look at anyone.

Snatching her bag as she walked past her table, she made her way towards the diner. The images were still flashing before her eyes and Emma could feel the tears coming thick and fast. She barely noticed how far she had gone until she realised she was around the corner, near to the station.

She ran over to the doors and pulling her keys out of her bag, unlocked the door as quickly as she could, shutting it firmly behind her. She turned and pressed her back against the door, before dissolving into tears. Emma slid down against the door until she reached the floor, her sobs overwhelming her.

She only stopped when she saw a fiery glow emulating from her hands, the last sob catching in her throat.

Oh no, Emma thought. She put her hands together in the hope that it would squash the glow down but was terrified to see that it created one larger fireball. Terror filled Emma.

She couldn't exactly throw it anywhere, so Emma sat and stared at the fire dancing around her palm. There was no heat, if she couldn't see it with her own eyes; she wouldn't have felt like there was anything in her hand at all.

Slowly, Emma's breathing began to slow down again and her heart rate calmed to a normal pace. She let the emotions leave her and as they did, the fireball grew smaller before dissipating into a puff of smoke.

Emma let out a deep breath of relief.

But now she needed a drink.

That's when she remembered the whiskey bottle that Graham had always kept in the bottom drawer of the Sherriff's desk.

Emma felt a small ache in her heart just thinking of the former Sherriff. Her friend… Her almost…

Emma picked herself up and made her way towards the office.

She most certainly needed a drink - A large drink.

Make that several large drinks.

* * *

Emma finished retelling the story to Regina, including the encounter with Hook.

"So you see, Regina. I'm a mess. I'm broken. I'm no saviour. I can't even be happy that my parents want us all to be together back home. I can't let anyone past these walls I've built myself because I'm so damaged underneath. Every time I've tried, I've been burned." Tears were softly streaming down Emma's face as she trailed off.

Regina looked at her for a moment and for once was unsure of how to proceed. She wanted to comfort the blonde more than anything. To wrap her arms around her and tell her to let it all out, that she understood more than Emma could ever know.

But something stopped her from doing this. She physically couldn't move, even though she tried. It was almost as though the weight of everything Emma had said was holding her down. Possibly because Regina felt as though Emma could easily have been talking about Regina's own depressing childhood, her own fears and barriers. She had always known that herself and Emma had far more in common that either cared to acknowledge but it seemed like only now, in this moment, that she felt the full extent of that connection.

And it terrified her. It terrified her because instead of wanting to exploit these confessions and vulnerabilities, she now wanted to protect the blonde from ever going through that again.

But she couldn't let herself say it.

So instead she said, "You were going to call me?"

Regina could have slapped herself. Emma stilled and stared at Regina for a long time. Many emotions danced across her fair features; surprise, confusion and a flash of anger before finally…

Emma burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?! That. That is what you got from all of that" Snorted Emma in disbelief "You are unbelievable".

Regina couldn't help herself, she was laughing along with the blonde. The ridiculousness of Regina's question filling them and it's only release was through hysterical laughter.

Finally the women calmed down.

"Thank you, Regina" Emma said softly.

"For what, dear?" asked Regina, a little confused?

"For listening to me. You didn't have to but I appreciate it." Emma responded, her tone full of gratitude "and for making me laugh" she added with a smile.

Regina smirked, "You're welcome, Miss Swan".

Silence fell over the women but it wasn't awkward. It was strangely comforting. They sat there, occasionally looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, until inevitably their eyes met once more.

"I have something for you" Regina spoke suddenly.

Emma raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"For you birthday" Regina explained "I had overheard Snow and her pet wolf discussing the plans for your celebrations and well, I don't know why but when I got home, I remembered something I had that I thought you might like, so…"

Emma thought she had encountered enough surprises to last her a lifetime but here was Regina Mills, throwing her another curveball.

"Wait here; I'll go get it for you. Help yourself to another drink if you like" Regina said as she left the room.

Emma decided another drink was definitely in order. Who knew what sort of object might have reminded the former Mayor of Emma.

Whatever it was, Emma prayed it didn't involve apples…

* * *

**_There you have it folks._**

**_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there was only a tiny part with Regina and Emma once again but please bear with me. I felt like it was important to share what had happened during the party with Emma, so now we could move on with the relationship between these two lovely ladies._**

**_And what is going to happen now that the magic beans are almost ready for use…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I apologise for the long wait before this new chapter. I really had meant to update long before now but the last 7 days have been completely crazy for me. This is the only real time I've had to myself that I've been able to use to write.**

**I hope that you are all still sticking with me and that you enjoy this chapter.**

**_Disclaimer; See chapter one, I still own nothing. _**

* * *

Regina sat on the edge of her bed, a long jewellery box in her hands. Her fingers were tapping aimlessly on its velvet top, while she considered what she was doing. The doubts were creeping in over whether this was really a good idea. It wasn't that the brunette thought Emma wouldn't like the gift. There was no doubt in her mind that she would love it completely when she knew who it had previously belonged to. However, who it belonged to was exactly what caused Regina to hesitate. She hadn't thought anything of it before but now, realising the sentiment that this gift held… Regina felt the apprehension spread throughout her body and she tried to release it through a very heavy sigh.

_'Stop being ridiculous and just give her the damn thing'_ Regina thought angrily to herself, _'You can't very well go back down empty handed… and it does belong to her after all'._ With that thought, Regina pulled herself up off the bed and held her head high as she made her way back throughout the house, returning to the study.

Emma had become restless in the brunette's absence and so had decided to have a look around the room. Her eyes fell upon some photographs on the shelf at the far side; each of which were of Regina and Henry. Emma smiled fondly as she looked upon them. Happiness poured out from the glass. Emma could tell that Henry was much younger in the photographs and concluded that the genuine happiness was due to the fact that he knew nothing of the curse at this point. All this little boy knew was the love of his mother.

Regina had entered the room to find Emma staring at the photographs of her and Henry. She had remained silent, captivated by the affection spread out over Emma's features. The young blonde really did look radiant tonight. This was only enhanced by her wide smile.

Emma hadn't heard Regina enter the room but all of a sudden she could feel the older woman's presence. She could tell that her eyes were completely fixed on her, as though she was trying to work out a piece of a puzzle that had not yet become clear.

Emma turned around slowly, maintaining her gentle smile.

"These really are lovely pictures, Regina".

"Yes, they are" Regina agreed, "That was a happy time" she added with a wistful smile, laced with a little sadness.

Emma was wracking her brains trying to think of a way to comfort the other woman but with everything that crossed her mind, she felt the brunette would find insincere or pitying. Neither of which would be kindly rewarded. In that moment, Emma wanted nothing more than for Regina to understand that she had someone in her corner. Someone who was sorry that she had to endure all of the pain that life had dealt her and was rooting for her to find her happiness once more. Emma could, after all, relate.

Regina snorted at the apparent conflict raging within the blonde's mind.

"Don't strain yourself, Miss Swan. You may have a seizure" Regina taunted, not unkindly, her eyes twinkling.

Emma looked genuinely affronted for a brief second before laughter escaped her lips, now relieved that the atmosphere was once again lightened.

"Unbelievable" Emma muttered, still chuckling.

Emma's eyes then caught the object in the brunette's hands and the rest of her laughter died in her throat. That looked very much like a jewellery box but there was no way that could be Emma's present. Could it?

Regina noted the confused expression on Emma's face.

"Your gift" she confirmed, extending the box towards Emma.

Emma noted that Regina was nervous too. Sure, she was doing an almost perfect job of concealing it; however, Emma could see what lurked underneath. She had known the woman long enough to recognise the emotions that hid behind the former mayor's mask and this only set to pique Emma's interest in the box even further.

Taking the item from the other woman's hands, Emma held it in her own. She paused and looked into Regina's eyes, as though quietly seeking permission from her to open it. Regina inclined her head ever so slightly, gesturing for the blonde to go ahead.

Emma's eyes widened as her gaze fell upon what was inside. Her eyes jolted up to meet Regina's briefly before falling back down toward the gift.

Inside the velvet box was the most beautiful necklace Emma had ever seen. A medium sized emerald in the shape of a teardrop was encrusted with tiny diamonds, all held together by a gold chain. It was clearly expensive and Emma expected one of a kind.

"It belonged to your grandmother, Queen Eva" Regina explained.

"Why do you have this?" Emma asked, not with any accusation but genuine surprise and curiosity.

"It fell into my possession whilst I was married to Snow's father. It apparently has been passed down through all the women on your grandmother's side. It was due to go to Snow, however, I… withheld it, claiming it to be lost. It has been amongst my possessions ever since" Regina answered rather flatly.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed, "Snow would have been devastated"

"Yes, dear, that rather was the point." Regina responded quickly, her tone sharp.

Emma frowned at her for a few moments. She was frustrated with the woman for once again showing little compassion towards Snow as a child. However, she understood it wasn't as simple as that and her mind filled with the complicated history between Regina and her mother. She also knew that Regina hadn't had to reveal that she ever had this necklace and in doing so, it was almost like an apology. Maybe not an apology to the right person but considering this was Regina Mills, this was a big deal and not to be taken lightly.

"Look, I know it was cruel" Regina interjected Emma's thoughts, "but that was the point, Emma. I didn't want Snow to be happy. I wanted her to hurt, like I hurt and this was an easy way to do that. However, I'm now trying to make that right, at least a little. Can't you see that?"

"I do see that." Emma conceded "I apologise. Let's just forget the conversation we just had and start again" Emma said whilst closing the box with a snap.

Her eyes glistened as she opened the box once more and she pretended to be seeing the necklace for the first time.

"Oh Regina, it's beautiful!" the blonde squeaked teasingly, "Thank you so much. This is so very generous of you. Now, I really will be the fairest in all the land…" Emma's words trailed off into laughter.

"Oh shut up, Miss Swan" Regina said, rolling her eyes and swatting Emma's arm playfully.

Emma merely grinned back at her before asking, "Will you help me put it on?"

"If you like" Regina replied.

Taking the necklace out of the box, Emma felt the weight of it sink into her hand. It really was quite heavy. Suddenly, self-consciousness flooded through her. There was no way someone like her should be wearing something this beautiful. It was a ridiculous. This necklace belonged to royalty and no matter who people thought Emma to be now, there was no way she could ever feel like royalty. Unease swept over her. No, she would give it to Snow instead. Snow was the rightful owner and it would be more appropriate for her.

Regina saw the doubts wavering deep within the green orbs in front of her and understood exactly what the blonde was thinking. This was why, when younger woman was about to place the jewellery back into the box, Regina reached out her hand to stop her.

Emma's eyes flickered up to meet Regina's once more. Heat was spreading from where the other woman's hand rested upon her own. Emma didn't know whether she was feeling more overwhelmed by the gift of by having the other woman in such close proximity again.

Regina gave Emma's hand a small squeeze of assurance before taking the necklace from her. Her eyes told Emma that this necklace was meant for her and she deserved to wear it.

"Turn around and lift your hair" Regina instructed coaxingly.

Emma obliged immediately. She didn't know why Regina cared whether or not Emma felt worthy but it no longer shocked her. She realised that the two women had reached a place where, despite their differences and bickering, there was now a mutual respect and affection.

Emma scooped the hair into her hands and pulled it to one side, exposing her neck and upper back. Regina brought her hands, along with the necklace, across Emma's front, brushing against the younger woman's skin. Both women stilled at the contact before Regina continued and fastened the clasp.

Regina never had time to take a step back before the blonde had already turned to face her.

"How does it look?" Emma asked nervously, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

Regina took in the appearance in front of her. The green emerald didn't go at all with the deep red dress the blonde was wearing. However, when her gaze returned upwards and met with Emma's eyes, it was as though the emerald was causing the green in them to sparkle even brighter. Regina was mesmerised and the only word she managed to muster was,

"Perfect".

Both women continued to stare at one other, both either afraid or unwilling to break the connection between them. Simultaneously, they began to move their heads towards one another. Their eyes closed softly and they could feel the other's hot breath against their lips. The smell of apples mixed with cinnamon and honey blended around their senses causing shivers to run over both women's bodies. Before either had time to comprehend what they were doing, their mouths became a mere fraction apart –

The loud shrill squealed out from the mobile from within Emma's handbag. Both women sprang apart, their faces flushed and eyes wide with panic.

The ringing continued, bringing Emma to her senses momentarily. She moved towards her bag quickly and pulled out her phone.

'MM' displayed across the screen.

Emma groaned and glanced toward Regina, her heart still fluttering in her chest.

"I better take this" the blonde's words poured out quickly as she made her way out of the door of the study. She would definitely need privacy for this call but it also didn't hurt to attempt to have a moment to collect herself away from Regina.

_'What the hell were you thinking, Emma!'_ the young woman screamed inside herself before answering the call,

"Uh, hey Mary Margare- Mom…"

On the other side of the door, still rooted to the spot, was Regina Mills.

Regina didn't think she had yet taken a breath since pulling away from the blonde. _'Pulling away from Emma'_ purred the voice inside her mind. Emma Swan! She had been millimetres from kissing _Emma Swan_. Regina's heart beat wildly against her chest, harder than it ever had in her life. With every ounce of strength in her body, Regina willed herself to move from the spot.

_'Get yourself together, Regina'_ she scolded herself inside, _'it was nothing; a moment of weakness.'_

Regina made her way over to the decanter once more and poured herself a large drink.

_'Nothing?"_ scoffed the other voice in her mind; the voice that Regina repeatedly tried to silence, _'If it was nothing, your majesty, then why are your hands still trembling'._

Emerald green eyes and pink lips danced across Regina's mind and immediately, her heart fluttered involuntarily, betraying her.

Regina groaned loudly and snapped her eyes closed, willing the image to disappear.

What on Earth had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Oh Regina, what indeed have you gotten yourself into? ;)**

**I'll try to update again before the weekend everyone. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I truly appreciate all the support, feedback, favourites as they let me know if I'm actually doing any good! Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina's back was turned to Emma when she re-entered the room.

Emma could make out the tension in the woman's body and she recognised the feeling. Her own body was completely wired from the closeness of their contact earlier. She still couldn't believe it and no matter how much her mind tried to deny what had been about to happen, her body remembered only too clearly. Emma's entire body crackled as though electricity was rushing like a current throughout. Oh yes, her body knew exactly what her mind couldn't understand. Emma Swan had been about to kiss Regina Mills and she had desperately wanted to. The idea was completely dumbfounding to her.

_Oh Swan_, Emma thought bitterly, _of course you would want something so very, very bad for you. I should change my name to Emma 'Completely Fucking Insane' Swan._

"I gather that was one of your parents calling?" Regina spoke aloud, indicating she was completely aware of Emma's re-emergence into the study. However, she hadn't yet turned around the face the blonde. Whether it was because she didn't want to or was afraid to, Emma didn't know.

"Mary-Margaret" Emma confirmed, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Of course" Regina chuckled coldly before taking a sip of her drink, "So, where did you try to convince her you were?"

"I told her exactly where I was" Emma replied firmly, not appreciating Regina's sudden change in demeanour or tone.

Regina did turn to face the blonde at this, her face remaining impassive, disguising the utter surprise the brunette felt. She had been sure that Emma would have tried to cover up her whereabouts. After all, they both knew the grief she would have received for being here with Regina – with the devil herself in Snow White and Charming's eyes.

"I'm sure that went down a treat" Regina sneered, "I'm sure the cavalry will already be on the way to rescue the beloved Saviour".

"Are you mad at me about something?" Emma recoiled at the venom in the other woman's voice, "Because you are looking at me like you want to fire up another turnover in that oven of yours and force feed it to me".

"Mad at you? Don't flatter yourself, Miss Swan; to be mad at you would indicate that I would have to care about you" Regina spat at the blonde, eyeing her dangerously.

"Gee, thanks. I really deserved that" snarled Emma, "I guess I was wrong and Mary Margaret was right. You really don't care about anyone but yourself"

"How dare you!" Regina snarled "I care about Henry and don't you or your family dare ever suggest otherwise. You know nothing!"

"What the hell is your problem? I left the room for a few minutes and have come back to a complete sociopath" Emma exclaimed. She genuinely didn't understand what had got the other woman so worked up so quickly.

The truth was that Regina was very mad. She was furious at herself for letting her guard down with the younger woman; livid that her heart was feeling things that she really shouldn't be feeling for the biological mother of her son. She was angry that Snow's interruption had slammed them back into reality when Regina has been so close to having one moment of escape from the nightmare she had been living in lately; and also she was pissed at the thought of the obscenities would have been spoken in her name, trying to sway Emma against her.

"My problem, Miss Swan, is you and your blasted family".

Emma watched the rage storming across the older woman's face and opened her mouth to say something before thinking better of it. Heavy silence weighed into the room for a long time until Emma finally trusted herself to speak once again.

"Have it your way, Regina. You want to throw those walls back up and pretend like something didn't almost happen between us earlier, then that's fine. Consider it forgotten." Emma said evenly and unwavering, "I was clearly an idiot for thinking that we were finally getting to a good place with each other. I've wasted my time defending you to my parents even though most of the time you damn well don't deserve it. I won't make that mistake again. So, thank you for your hospitality this evening, despite it so clearly paining you to do so and I'll take this as my cue to leave. Enjoy the rest of your evening, _your Majesty_" Emma hissed before turning to make her way out of the door.

Remorse crashed into Regina like a speeding train. She hadn't meant for it to go this way between the two of them. Her fear and self-doubt had turned to anger and she had attacked the other woman in the hope of deflecting from her vulnerability. Secretly, she had hoped that Emma would see through this façade like she did on every other occasion. However, it seems this time Regina had done an expert job in disguising her true feelings and succeeded in pushing the blonde away. Regina needed to protect herself – and Emma- from the inevitable disaster that the moment they had almost shared would lead to. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

Yet, one look at the blonde woman's face while she condemned Regina made her think twice. Her stomach had sunk and she immediately felt hollow inside when Emma had called her 'your Majesty'.

"No, wait, I'm sorry" the words tumbling out quickly, much like that night outside the diner. She chased after the blonde into the hall. Emma paused, her hand lingering on the handle to the front door.

"Emma, I'm sorry" Regina apologised softly, "I didn't mean it. I just… I don't know how to… Look, stay and let's talk about this properly."

Emma's shoulders dropped with a long sigh and refusing to turn around she muttered, "What's the point Regina. It's always hot and cold with you. One step forward, a million leaps back. I don't want to play games anymore. I can't keep setting myself up to get hurt with you" her voice choking on those final words before she turned the handle and opened the door.

"Emma, please" Regina begged, calling after her"… Please stay with me". The end of the sentence only escaped her mouth as the front door slammed shut.

Regina stared at the closed door ahead of her, willing it to open and for the blonde to re-appear. After a few moments, the brunette came to her senses and realised that this wasn't going to happen. _Regina, you royally screwed that one up,_ she thought frostily. Regina ran her hands over her face and then through her hair.

She made her way back into the study and picked up her glass, downing the remnants of the alcohol within in one gulp. Placing the glass back onto the table, she made her way over to the nearest sofa and dropped her body down into it, allowing her full weight to press into the back. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to gain some control over her emotions because she was very close to allowing the tears building up inside her to unleash themselves; and if that happened then she was afraid they might not stop.

_No, Regina, pull yourself together. This will not break you. Emma Swan will not break you…_ Regina scoffed bitterly to herself before thinking sadly,_ how could Emma break something that is already shattered to pieces? She could have only helped put you back together, you fool. Now, she won't come near you ever again._

A small sob escaped her throat at this. Regina Mills truly was her own worst enemy. She buried her face into the side of the couch; the tears falling easily now.

A soft knock echoed throughout the house. It was so quiet that Regina thought for a moment that she must have imagined it. However, another one followed quickly. Regina leapt from the couch and all but sprinted to the door. She had been about to yank it open but at the last second had stalled. As much as she prayed that a woman with golden locks would greet her on the other side, there was a strong possibility that it was someone who may mean harm. Regina quickly wiped the tear marks from under her eyes, took a deep breath, fixing a look of indifference onto her features. She opened the door tentatively, preparing for the worst but as soon as the sight on the other side of the door came into view, Regina visibly exhaled.

Emma Swan stood before her, the moon cascading light over her entire being, emulating an almost angelic glow. The effect was entirely enchanting, making Regina catch her breath. She collected herself quickly though, noticing the determined look in the blonde woman's eyes. Just as Regina was about to ready herself for a barge of insults to be launched her way, the younger women spoke three words that filled the brunette's heart with joy.

"Ok" Emma whispered "I'll stay".


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know it's been a while since I updated! Apologies to all, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. There is quite a lot going on in my life at the moment - all good things but highly time consuming. I'll always update as soon as I can though. As a fan of other works on this site, I know what it's like to want to know what happens next and the long wait that can come with it.**_

_**Anyway, this may be one of the shorter chapters but I hope you enjoy the way the ladies connect in this one. Finally, we are getting somewhere...**_

* * *

It may have only been seconds since the women both stood there, staring into one another's eyes, however it felt like an eternity. Neither women moved, let alone breathed for fear of spooking the other. Time had stopped and all there was in that moment was them; Emma's words causing waves within both of their bodies and the weight of what they might mean. Based on their individual history, let alone the one they had shared together already, neither woman was equipped to deal with the emotions storming inside them. However, were they going to be willing to try?

Emma seemed to come to reach a decision first and slowly moved towards the brunette; brown eyes never leaving green. Emma lifted her hand, cupping Regina's face within. She smiled softly at the older woman. Regina couldn't tear her eyes away from the blonde's gaze. The deep pools of green shone in front of her; the affection radiating from her in waves. Regina knew what the younger woman was doing. She was waiting for a signal that this was ok. That Regina wanted this to happen.

Regina took a step forward, closing any remaining space between the two._ "Emma…"_ she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. Her name falling from Regina's lips was all Emma needed to hear in order to act. Pale lips crashed against scarlet red as Emma pulled the older woman flush against her body. Both women's arms now wrapped around each other possessively, fingers and nails caressing and clawing any skin that was exposed to the touch.

Emma's tongue ran gently across Regina's lips, coaxing a pleased moan from the older woman. Regina eagerly allowed the blonde the entry she sought. The kiss was intoxicating and neither woman knew how they had lived for so long without it. Both had known lust and desire but this kiss was fuelled from pure passion.

Regina pulled the younger woman inside, mouths never seperating. Emma gave the door a kick behind her and immediately felt her back pressed up against it as Regina pushed her backwards, the kiss deepening as tongues explored one another. Only when breath was absolutely necessary did the women pulled their lips away, their faces still only inches apart. Emma stroked a lock of dark hair behind Regina's ear, causing the brunette to shiver at the touch.

Regina brought her mouth down to meet with Emma's neck, slowly kissing down. Emma groaned deeply and the sound encouraged Regina on, her own need growing stronger. Now she had a taste of the Saviour, she only wanted more.

"This is such a bad idea" Emma breathed out, followed by a soft moan.

"Mmm, a very bad idea" Regina agreed, still caressing the blonde's neck with her mouth, this time moving back up towards her ear. Emma pulled the older woman's face back around to meet her own and slammed her mouth against hers. Regina moaned loudly into the other woman's mouth.

Emma felt the pressure against her back disappear as the older woman began to move them towards the stairs, their kiss breaking once they reached the bottom of the stairwell.

"Do you know what else would be a very bad idea, Miss Swan?" Regina purred into Emma's ear.

Emma gulped, her throat suddenly dry with the possibilities running through her mind.

"What would that be?" She finally managed to force out.

Regina grinned wickedly, very much enjoying the effect she was having on the other woman. "Taking this upstairs…" she finally answered, her grin settling into an all too familiar smirk.

Emma couldn't help herself, she felt the corners of her own mouth turn up to match the expression of the brunettes.

"You're right, that would be a bad idea…" Emma's eyes darkening as she spoke, her lips inching closer to the Regina's once again, "A very, very, bad idea…" She briefly brushed her lips against the corner of the older woman's mouth, "Shall we see just how bad we can make it?"

Regina growled hungrily before pulling the blonde in for a quick, yet passionate kiss. Taking the younger woman by the hand, she led her upstairs towards the master bedroom. Both women's bodies radiating heat and lust and desperation to connect. Regina looked over her shoulder as she spoke,

"I hope you're ready for this, Miss Swan" her eyes gleamed mischievously, "I'm the Evil Queen, remember... I'm as bad as it gets".

Emma chuckled deeply. As they reached the top of the stairs, she pulled the older woman around to face her, taking her own turn to kiss down the woman's neck hard, nipping areas that her teeth brushed against causing Regina to try and stifle a moan. She knew they had to be quiet with Henry down the hall.

"Oh, Your Majesty" Emma spoke as her lips reached up next to the other woman's ear. "You really have no idea what I'm capable of. Don't worry, I intend to show you" the younger woman kissed her way softly along Regina's jawline, "again and again" her kisses reaching the other woman's mouth, "and again".

* * *

_**I hope that was written ok for you guys. I've never really written anything like this before and that probably shines through but I hope at least, it was believable enough for these characters. **_

_**Now, I could either attempt writing a scene that would shift this story to M rating... or I can move on to the following morning and keep it as it is. I'm undecided, so if you have an opinion on it, please let me know.**_

_**Love and hugs to you all.**_

_**Ps. Check out the song, 'Salvation' by Gabrielle Aplin. This is fuelling my inspiration for SQ right now. Beautiful. If I had the software to make a video to it, then I would in a second.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rays of light shone in through the gap in the curtains, causing Regina to squint her eyes against the intrusion. She had been having the most delicious dream and she may be tempted to unleash another curse on the world if she wasn't allowed to get back to it. This dream was a particularly sexy encounter – make that several - with a Miss Emma Swan. She could still feel the way Emma's hot mouth had felt on her skin, teasing her way down her body until reaching Regina's inner thighs and then –

Regina stiffened in shock as she felt the most undeniable contact of another leg, nudging into the upper part of her own very bare leg. This realisation led her to become very aware of just how much of her skin was exposed; which would be all of it. Her thoughts still foggy from the earliness of the day, and also the after effects of indulging in very expensive whiskey, were making it very difficult to piece together any sort of event that would lead to another body making its way into her bed. There was no one she could think of that she would willingly want to be there, other than...

_'No, it couldn't be'_ Regina thought, stunned. Gingerly, Regina shifted her body, keeping the sheets still very much wrapped around her and turned around to identify her new bed mate.

A slow, winning grin spread its way across Regina's face as she took in the sight before her. Blonde curls cascading around the pillow, creating an almost halo effect. Pink lips were drawn into a relaxed pout and an arm rested heavily over the sheet that was scrunched in close to the other woman's body, protecting her modesty.

_'I guess it wasn't a dream after all'_ chuckled the brunette quietly, her memory of last night coming back into vivid recollection. _'Who knew the Saviour could be so sensual?'_ Regina shivered, her own eyes darkening as she drank in the appearance of the younger woman.

"It's rude to stare you know" muttered the blonde lazily, causing the older woman to jump slightly, her face flushing from being caught "and when someone is sleeping, it's just downright creepy".

A slight twitch at the side of her lips signalled that Emma was aware she had managed to startle the other woman, amusing her even in her slumbered state. Emma opened one eye and looked up to meet the gaze of the former Mayor.

"Mmm, so it wasn't a dream" the blonde said silkily - re-iterating Regina's own wonderment - as she turned onto her back and stretched fully, the sheet dipping down slightly, only barely stopping in time before completely exposing her upper half. "Good morning, Your Majesty".

"Good morning indeed, Sherriff" Regina simpered, her eyes roaming over Emma, now remembering exactly what prize lay hidden beneath that wall of fabric.

"Like what you see?" winked Emma.

"I'm sure I would, dear" Regina drawled "If I could actually see anything…"

"Well, there is a very simple way to solve that" Emma hinted as she moved closer to the brunette, still careful not to let the cover fall until their bodies became completely flush together. The older woman groaned deeply and dipped her head to connect Emma's lips with her own. The kiss was deep and searching; mouths and tongues remembering the intense exploration of each other the previous night. Emma's hand reached up to pull the other woman's head even closer to her, if it were possible. As the kiss intensified, Emma moaned into Regina's mouth before taking the brunette's bottom lip in-between her teeth and nibbled a little, while allowing her hand to drop from Regina's head and stroke its way down the woman's body, goose bumps following her every caress.

It was surprising to both women that 'the morning after' wasn't more of an awkward affair. It could certainly have been expected considering their histories, fights and power plays. However, it seemed that last night had only served to bring the two closer together and all they could feel was contentment and comfort.

And desire.

Regina pushed the blonde back down on to the mattress and was just positioning herself to straddle the other woman when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

They froze, eyes widened with fear.

"Mom?" A small voice called out from behind the door.

"Shit" whispered Emma.

"Mom, are you awake yet?" Henry called once more.

"Uh, yes sweetheart, I'm just getting up. Is everything ok?" Regina's words coming out hurriedly, despite her will to remain natural. She prayed that her son didn't pick up on the higher than usual pitch in her voice.

"Yeah, I just wondered if we could talk. Can I come in?" He asked, as he about to turn the handle.

"No!" Exclaimed Regina, " I mean, how about I get dressed and meet you in the kitchen, Henry? You can help me make breakfast. We'll have whatever you like." She tried to recover quickly.

"Ok" agreed the boy, releasing the handle and headed downstairs, his mind racing with potential breakfast possibilities.

Regina closed her eyes in relief while Emma exhaled deeply, not realising she had been holding her breath throughout that entire exchange. Both women met each other with their eyes and immediately began to giggle before escalating into full on hysterical laughter.

"Ssshhh" sounded Regina, her eyes shining with mirth.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Smiled the blonde before asking, "Um… Sorry Regina but you don't happen to have some clothes I could borrow? I would normally just risk it in my dress but if I bump into Mary Margaret or David…"

"Of course, dear" Regina leaned down to give the Sherriff a chaste kiss before reaching over for her robe at the side of the bed. Once she was covered, she went about finding them both something to wear.

Emma's eyes followed the former Mayor everywhere she went in the room. She couldn't believe how beautiful the woman managed to look, even first thing in the morning. Emma knew she could always pull off the morning, bed head look fairly well but Regina still managed to look ever the regal in her dishevelled state. That was impressive.

"I thought you said it was rude to stare, Miss Swan?" the brunette teased, causing the other woman to laugh freely. She hadn't been facing the younger woman at that moment but she had felt her stare bearing into the back of her. It had caused her face to flush slightly, imagining what she must look like this morning. Henry had been the only one to see Regina in this way for a long time; fresh faced, wavy hair and no imposing mask used to hide her emotions. She could only imagine what Emma must be thinking of her right now. Especially when the blonde managed to look so damn adorable first thing, with her loose curls tumbled around her shoulders, bright eyes and youthful grin. Regina just wanted to curl back into bed and wrap herself around the other woman, never letting her go.

_'Woah'_ thought Regina suddenly, _'let's not get ahead of ourselves now. It's only been one night. That might be all Emma wanted…'_

"Penny for them" Emma asked gently, aware of the tension spreading across the brunette's shoulders as she had been raking through the chest of drawers.

"They aren't even worth that much" Regina smiled wryly, as she turned to face the younger woman once more, a selection of garments in her hands.

"Ok." Emma answered, not wanting to push the other woman._ 'God, was she regretting it already? Maybe it was a one night thing'_ Emma considered disappointed. Regina was just about to ask Emma what was on her mind when Henry called out once more, from downstairs;

"MOM! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!"

* * *

_**As you can see, I decided to keep the rating at it was. I'm comfortable with this and the reviews that you guys left help me see that most of you were happy enough for this to be the case aswell. Thank you again for taking the time to review/follow/favourite. I try to respond to you all as it does mean a lot to me. I still can't believe that people actually like what I'm writing but I'll take it!**_

_**I hope that this chapter was just as enjoyable as the others. Until next time ;)**_


End file.
